goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Leila Brings A Video Camera In School
(DISAPPROVED BY 310 ENTERTAINMENT) This video could not be shown on TV due to it being an animated child abuse video. Characters Phil DeVille as dad Kimi Finster as mom Leila as herself Transcript (Note: Some words have ******* if they're inappropriate). Phil DeVille: "Leila, have a good time in school!" Leila: "I will." Teacher: "Good morning students. Today we will be having a lesson on learning. Now let's say the pledge." (Everyone says the pledge) Teacher: "Please remain standing as we sing the national anthem." Oh say can you see by the dawn's early light.... Teacher: "Leila, what are you doing with the video camera?" Leila: "Just recording the Star Spangled Banner." Teacher (booming voice): "Video cameras are not allowed in school! Go to detention now!" Oh say does that star spangled banner yet wave... (In detention) Detention Teacher: "So, what brings you here?" Leila: "I was caught using a video camera. That teacher was a f****** a**h***!" Detention Teacher (booming voice): "You do not use that language! Go to the principal's office now!" Principal: "So, what brings you here?" Leila: "I cursed at the detention teacher and I used a video camera." Principal (booming voice): "You do not use video cameras and you do not curse at teachers. That's it. You are expelled forever! Go home now!" Phil DeVille: Leila, I can't believe you brought a video camera and got expelled. That's it. You're grounded, grounded, grounded, for 1000000000000000 years! That means no 3DS, A&W, Addicting Games, Adobe Flash, Adult Swim, Amazon, American Dad, Android, Angry Birds, Angry German Kid, Angry Video Game Nerd, Anime, Annoying Orange, AOL, Apple, Applebee's, Appzilla, Arby's, AVG, Bad Piggies, Bing, Blackberry, Blogs, BrainPop, Bubble Island, Burger King, Call of Duty, Cameras, Candy Crush Saga, Carl's Jr., Cartoon Network, Chick-fil-A, Chuck-E-Cheese, Club Penguin, College Humor, Comedy Central, Comodo, Conker's Bad Fur Day, Cut the Rope, Dailymotion, Dairy Queen, Darkwing Duck, Dave & Buster's, Desktop, DeviantArt, Disney Channel, Domino's Pizza, Doodle Jump, DoubleU Casino, DuckTales, Dunkin' Donuts, eBay, E-Book, E-Mail, Expedia.com, Facebook, Family Guy, Fanfiction.net, Farmville, Firefox, Flappy Bird, Flickr, Flipline Studios, Foursquare, FOX, Gangnam Style, GoAnimate, Google, Google Chrome, Guitar Hero, Halo, Hotmail, IHOP, Instagram, Internet Explorer, iPad, iPhone, iPod, iTunes, Jack in the Box, Jetpack Joyride, Jobs, Johnny Rockets, Just dance 1 to 2014, Kaspersky, KFC, Kindle, LinkedIn, Linux, Littlest Pet Shop, LiveVideo, Long John Silver's, McDonald's, Minecraft, Movies, MP3 Player, MSN, MTV, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, MySpace, Neopets, Netflix, Netscape, Newgrounds, Nickelodeon, Nokia, Norton Internet Security, Nostalgia Critic, Nyan Cat, Online, Opera, Outback Steakhouse, Pac-Man, Pandora, Papa John's, pizza, Pizza Hut, Plants vs. Zombies, Playstation, Pokemon, Popeye's, QuickTime, Quizno's, RealPlayer, Red Robin, Resident Evil, Robot Chicken, Safari, Samsung Galaxy, Saxbys, Sbarro, Scary Maze Game, Scribblenauts, Skype, SnapChat, Sonic Drive-In, Speakonia, Spore, Starbucks, Steak n' Shake, Subway, Super Mario, Sylvanian Families, Taco Bell, Talking Tom, Temple Run, Tetris, TGI Friday's, The Gummi Bears, The Simpsons, The Sims, The Weather Channel, The Wuzzles, Tiny Wings, TJ's World, Tomb Raider, ToonTown, Total Drama, trains, Tumblr, TV, Twitter, UFO, Vacations, Video Games, Vimeo, Webkinz, Wendy's, Where's My Water, White Castle, Wii U, Wikia, Wikipedia, Windows, Words With Friends, World of Warcraft, Wreck-It Ralph, XBOX One, Yahoo, Yelp, Yoshi's Island, YouTube, Zoomer, or Zuma Blitz. We will sing you the tricycle song to teach you a lesson. Lelia: NO! Not the tricycle song! My teacher will be so mad! Lillian, Lillian, what are you trying to do. You're so dumb if you think that's this trike's for you. I told you it's mine already but you can have a teddy. Then we'll look neat upon a seat of a trike that is not for you. Kimi Finster: Go to your room n- (static starts appearing and the screen fades to black) Category:Suspended/expelled videos Category:Grounded Videos Category:Leila episodes Category:Series based on Rugrats/All Grown Up